


Mipha's Grace

by untoldstory21



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Post-Loss, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Link thinks about his lost love.





	Mipha's Grace

Link entered the Zora’s Domain wearing the Armor Mipha had made for him. He had done it, he had defeated Calamity Ganon. But at what cost, most of his memories, his Friends and most importantly, the one he loved. 

    When Link’s memories of Mipha returned at her statue he wept. He cried not for her death but that he has forgotten the own he loved. Sidon was only a child when he first met Link and but knew that he and his sister shared something. 

     Link made his way to the statue which was the first thing he visited when he arrived each time. He was stopped by Sidon. “Hello Link, What have you come here today for?” The prince asked though he knew the answer. 

   Link looked at him and in a somber tone said: “I came to see her”. The two walked together towards the statue that light up the domain. Sidon tried to be positive, knew Link needed time. The loss was still had for him. Her trident equipped to his back, he never used it to fight and normally was in his house but would bring it here to be closer with her. 

    Sidon couldn’t do this any longer and said “Link, I know you loved my sister, and she loved you. That’s why you have that armor. But you must not let her death weight you down, she wouldn’t want that.”

“I appreciate that, but it doesn’t even if it looks like it does. She is my greatest motivation to keep Hyrule safe. Though I will never marry” the hero looked into the statue's eyes.

“Why is that?” Sidon was now confused.

“I was already married, to her”, he pointed to the statue. “Thou we may not have had vows, our feelings were there. I would have said yes if she had asked”

“Link I..” 

    The Zora prince was not sure how to respond. He placed his hand on the Hylians back, “she is still with us, in different ways I know it”

“I agree, my brother”

       Those words stuck with Sidon he knew at that point he had to be there for the hero as a friend and relative. “Link anytime you want to talk I’m here” Sidon followed doing his signature smile and pose. Time passed and eventually, Link returned home, tired of killing monsters on his way back. He placed the trident on in the middle rack, on the wall. Then hung up the armor. On his dresser was a picture Zelda had taken of him and Mipha. He held it for a second, placing it down when he could feel a tear come to his eye. He laid in bed and has drifted to sleep he said to the world “I love you my protector, my Mipha”


End file.
